galacticconquestroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Technology Tree
System total rewrite commencing. Research in GC is done one tech at a time, via a set number of posts. You have several tiers to research from, but to go on, you must have at least something in the prior tier, and applicable all prereqs. Any prereq is stated in the weapon's list. Research in GC is done one technology (tech) at a time, and is by post count (Ex: Chemical Ballistics, 1/15). The tech system allows you to specialize heavily in whatever technological branches you want, and doesn't require you to pay attention to anything else unless it can benifit the systems you have prior. For starting up, one gets 'tech points' to which you can allocate among the categories for tiers, and select systems within it for that tech point. You still follow the advancement rule, you cannot have something you lack prereqs for. New systems are spread out among tiers, with upgrades and new versions of the same weapon you have, eventually coming across a new weapon as the tiers advance. Weapons Tier 1 -Chemical Ballistics 15 posts -Basic Missiles 20 posts -Focusing Lens 10 posts -Dazzler 15 posts Tier 2 -Mk2 Chem Ballistics 20 posts, Prereqs: Chemical Ballistics -Improved Propellants 10 posts, Prereqs: Chemical Ballistics -Enhanced Tracking 15 posts, Prereqs:Basic Missiles - Weapon Grade Lasers 15 posts, prereqs: Focusing Lens -High Yield Charges 10 posts Tier 3 -Mk3 Chem Ballistics 25 posts, Prereqs: Mk2 Chem Ballistics -High Energy Propellants 15 posts, Prereqs: Improved Propellants -Particle Beams 30 posts -Mk2 Lasers 20 posts, Prereqs: Weapons Grade Lasers -Narrow Focus Beam 20 posts, Prereqs: Weapon Grade Lasers Tier 4 -Mk 4 Chem Ballistics 30 posts, Prereqs: Mk3 Chem Ballistics -Mk 2 Particle Beams 35 posts, Prereqs: Particle Beams -Mk3 Lasers 25 posts, Prereqs: Mk2 Lasers -Heavy Explosive Charges 30 posts Tier 5 Tier 6 -Gauss Cannon 20 posts -Rail Gun 20 posts -Electrolasers -Spasers -Nanofletchettes -Plasma Beam -Plasma Blaster -Neutron Beam -Torpedoes -Lancer Tier 15 -Antimatter Beams Power Systems Tier 1 -Internal Combustion Generators 10 posts -Photovoltaic Panels 15 posts Tier 2 -Mk2 Combustion Generators 15 posts, Prereqs: Internal Combustion Generators -High Endurance Cables 10 posts -Fiber Optic Cables 15 posts Tier 3 -Mk3 Combustion Generators 20 posts, Prereqs: Mk2 Combustion Generators -Cable Shear Resistance 20 posts -Solar Mercury Boiler 25 posts Tier 4 -Mk4 Combustion Generators 24 posts, Prereqs: Mk3 Combustion Generators -Mk2 Solar Mercury Boiler 30 posts, Prereqs: Solar Mercury Boiler -Beamed Power: Lasers -Basic EMP hardening 20 posts Tier 5 -Mk3 Solar Mercury Boiler 35 posts, Prereqs: Mk2 Solar Mercury Boiler -Fission Generator 30 posts -Fusion Generator -Cold Fusion Generator PreReq: Fusion Generator Tier 13 -Antimatter Reactors PreReq: Propulsion Tier 1 -Combustion Engines 10 Posts -Ion Drives 10 Posts -Solar Sails 10 Posts -Nuclear Pulse Engine -Gas Core Fission Drive Tier 2 -Fusion Drives -Laser Thermal Engine Tier 6 -Antimatter Drives Fields/Shields Tier 1 -Point Deflector 10 posts -Basic Magnetic Dampening 10 posts Communications Tier 1 -Radio 10 posts Tier 2 - Tier 3 -Laser Communications 20 posts, Prereqs: Focusing lens Construction Tier 1 -Hangar Platforms 15 posts -Frigate 10 posts Tier 2 -Fighter Production 10 posts -Bomber Production 10 posts Metallurgy/Armoring Tier 1 Basis of currently relevant TLs, TL System(Not Tier) TL0 - Early Spaceflight TL1 - Fission Era TL2 - Early Fusion Era TL6 - Early Antimatter Era TL? - Total Conversion Era Power Grids Electronic - TL0 Photonic - TL7 Generation Combustion Generators - TL0 Solar-Powered Mercury Boilers - TL0 Photovoltaic Panels - TL0.4 Fission Generators - TL1 Fusion Generators - TL1.7 Cold Fusion - TL1.9 Antimatter Reactors - TL6 Nether Reactors - TL45 Propulsion Sublight Chemical - TL0 Nuclear Thermal - TL0.3 Nuclear Pulse - TL0.3 Ion - TL0.5 Solar Sail - TL0.7 NSWR - 1.8 Fusion - TL2.3 Antimatter - TL6.2 Photonic - TL7.2 Superluminal When you have one already, research into another takes +20 posts. Warp - TL1, 50 posts Hyperdrive - TL1, 50 posts Jump Drive - TL? Weaponry Ballistic Cannons - TL0 Railgun - TL1 Gauss/Coilgun - TL1 Nanoflechettes - TL2.1 Guided Delivery System Missiles - TL0 Topedoes - TL3.1 Warhead Kinetic - TL0 Explosive - TL1 Plasma - TL2 Energy - TL3.1 Guidance None - TL0 Infrared - TL1.1 AI Tracking - TL2 Friend or Foe - TL3 Autotargetting - TL3.2 only Energy Lasers - TL1 Electrolasers - TL1.2 Particle Beams - TL1.2 Spasers - TL1.3 Fusion Pulse Weapons - TL1.5 Tachyon Beams - TL1.6 Plasma Beams - TL2.2 Neutron Beams - TL2.5 Antimatter Beams - TL6.5 Nether Weapons - TL45.5 Hybrid Plasma Railgun - TL3.2 Railgun, Plasma Beams Communications STL Radio - TL0 Laser - TL1.1 FTL Tachyon Pulse - TL1.7 Subspace - TL2 Hyperspace - TL3 Quantum Entanglement - TL3.5 Defense Armor Titanium - TL0 Beryllium - TL0.4 Chobham - TL1 Liquid - TL1.3 Carbon - TL3 Nether-forged - TL44 Shields Emitter - TL1.5 Array - TL4 Projector Disk - TL 2-3(confirm final decision soon) Protean - TL40 Point-Defense FLAK - TL0.5 Laser - TL1 Gatling - TL1 Interceptor Missile - TL1.2 Particle - TL1.9 Plasma - TL2.5 Antimatter - TL6 Detection Short-range Radar - TL0 Intermediate-range Optical - TL0.3 Infrared - TL1 Long-range Subspace - TL2 Intelligent Systems Remote Drones - 1.5 AIs Sentient - 1.8 Industry Nanotech Basic Nanites - TL? Upgrades Ballistic Weaponry Upgrades Magnetic Enhancement Railgun/Coilgun - TL3 Guided Weaponry Upgrades Relativistic Drive System - TL0.7 High Yield Warheads Missile - TL3.5 High Yield Warheads Torpedo - TL5.5 Energy Weaponry Upgrades X-Ray Laser Laser - TL3 Intelligent Systems Upgrades Advanced AI Sapient - TL2.6 Category:Creatione infinitum mundi Category:Lore